Mi Destino Soy Yo
by legibarbieh96
Summary: Que pasa cuando el chico que amas por primera vez en tu vida solo juega contigo? Lo seguirias amando o cobrarias tu venganza? Mi primer one-shot Bella&Edward ! Espero que lo disfruten :


Mi Destino Soy Yo

**Hola Chicas (: aqui les dejo mi primer one-shot ! ****Lo hize un poco basado en mi experiencia real usando los maravillosos personajes creados por la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer! Tambien la historia es un poco basada en la cancion de Eiza Gonzalez – Mi Destino Soy Yo asi que es una perfecta cancion que pueden usar de fondo mientras leen este hermoso one-shot :D Bueno ya no los entretengo mas y les dejo mi primer one-shot ; Mi Destino Soy Yo ;)**

Una vida nueva hoy me espera en donde no tienes lugar ...

-"Lo que me hiciste NO tiene perdon Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Ya no te quiero ver! Dejame ser feliz y tener mi propia vida! Me tuviste y me perdiste; ahora mirame irme!"

-6 meses antes-

**Bella's POV**

Estabamos en el cine Rosalie, Edward y yo. Rose y yo somos amigas desde que nos conocimos en el equipo de voleibol y Edward y yo somos mejores amigos hace 2 años atras porque nos conocimos en la escuela donde yo estaba antes. Decidi que podia presentarlos porque a Rose siempre le hablaba de lo que sentia por Edward y a Edward le hablaba de la grandiosa amiga que era Rosalie. Nos encontramos en el cine, los presente oficialmente [ya habian hablado por telefono anteriormente] y entramos a la sala para ver la pelicula. En un momento dado me di cuenta de que Rose le susurraba en el oido a Edward y par de minutos mas tarde Edward se acerco a mi y me beso. Me senti en las nubes y todo era perfecto en ese momento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-"Bueno alguien la paso de maravilla hoy" – Rose me habia sacado de mis pensamientos mientras yo miraba por la ventana de mi cuarto.

-"Bueno tengo que admitir que la pase excelente" – sonreí estupidamente como una nena chiquita que habia pasado la mejor de las experiencias en Disney.

-"Pero, te dijo algo? Son novios o algo?" – Rose me miró esperando mi reacción.

-"No" – suspiré algo frustada

-"Esto no me huele bien" – Rose me dijo y me miro algo seria.

-"Porque no mejor le pregunto?" – ella solo asintió pero u cara reflejaba algo de tristeza y ¿pena?

Le envie un mensaje de texto a Edward preguntandole que si eramos algo y el me contesto que eramos 'makeout buddies' lo cual significaba que saliamos y eramos algo mas que amigos pero no eramos novios. Al otro dia decidí llamar a Angela, otra de mis mejores amigas y la ex-novia de Edward. Le comenzé a contar todo y ella me escuchaba atentamente sin decir ni una palabra.

-"Angela me estas escuchando?" – del otro lado de la linea se escuchaba tan silencioso que pense que me habia colgado.

-"Aqui estoy Bells... Pero tengo que decirte esto y ser honesta contigo al 100% y te lo dire como amiga tuya que soy y por experiencia de lo que pase con Edward. No continues con esto; Edward no te cojera enserio aunque tu sientas algo demasiado profundo por él." – la voz de Angela sonaba demasiado serena y tranquila, mucho mas de lo normal en ella.

-"Pero Ang dejame darle una oportunidad! Tal vez cambie un poco..." – le susurre a traves del telefono.

-"Bella, yo solo lo digo por tu bien y porque no me gustaria verte triste ni en depresion..." – la voz de Angela era cada vez mas baja y ya me estaba preocupando un poco.

-"Lo se y te lo agradezco un monton, pero vamos a ver que pasa de aqui a un tiempo, ¿si?" – necesitaba averiguar que pasaba porque Rose y Ang no estaban muy contentas con lo que pasaba entre Edward y yo.

-"Esta bien" – Angela suspiro a traves del celular. –"Hablamos despues que tengo que cuidar a mi hermana. Te quiero mucho y cuidate un monton por favor"

-"Lo prometo y saluda a tu hermanita de mi parte.. Y yo tambien te quiero mucho" – articulé antes de colgar y no le di mucha importancia a esto. Habian pasado dos años desde que Edward y yo nos conociamos... Tal vez habia cambiado... Pero, ¿habrá cambiado para bien o para mal?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al pasar las semanas yo andaba de lo más feliz, mi primer enamoramiento, todavia no eramos novios oficialmente pero yo sbia que podria suceder algo entre nosotros. Rose se habia distanciado un poco de mi y Angela y yo apenas hablabamos pero como mi mundo giraba alrededor de Edward, lo demas me importaba muy poco. Me invitaba al cine, a sucasa, a una obra de teatro, a un pasadía con su mamá y a muchas cosas mas. El simple hecho de estar a su lado me hacia el dia de manera inigualable.

Con el pasar del tiempo mi amistad con Rosalie comenzo a empeorar. Algo me decia que lo que estaba causando todo esto estaba muy cerca de mi pero no tenia la mas minima idea de lo que era.. Angela de vez en cuando me llamaba pero seguia insistiendo en que terminara de una vez y por todas todo esto con Edward porque era uno de sus jueguitos. Pero no le di importancia y segui con mi vida feliz como si estuviera encerrada el resto de mi vida en Disney.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hace una semana atras Edward y yo cumplimos 6 meses de andar juntos. Admito que no ha sido tan cariñoso conmigo como yo he esperado pero yo lo seguia amando como si fuera el primer dia...

Estaba texteando con Angela y ella me comento que recientemente habia tenido cierto tipo de pelea con Edward...

-"Ang como que terminaron peleando? –B"

-"Bella te lo adverti, Edward esta solo jugando contigo. –A"

Me quede en shock cuando lei el mensaje...

-"Como que esta jugando conmigo Angela? –B"

-"Te enviare los mensajes y tu juzgaras por tu cuenta. –A"

-"Esta bien :$. –B"

Cuando comenzaron a llegar los mensajes no lo podia creer... eran mensajes de Edward diciendole a Anfela que yo era su famoso 'booty call' lo cual significaba que era alguien para pasar el rato y que nunca queria tener nada serio conmigo. En esos momentos queria gritar y llorar... Caminé por todo el cuarto destruyendo todo lo que encontraba a mi paso... Desde mis posters, el florero, las almohadas y todas mis cosas menos la laptop que quedo intacta de milagro ya que la habia dejado debajo de la cama la noche antes. No pude creer que le habia abierto las puertas al amoor por primera vez, que a el fue a quien primero deje entrar ilusionandome de que podia haber un 'nosotros; pero no.. Todo fue un estupido JUEGO.. De todos los juguetes que existen en este mundo el quizo jugar con MiS SENTiMiENTOS!

Me sente en mi cama recostandome de la pared y junte mis piernas a mi pecho poniendo mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas comenzando a llorar. No se despues de cuanto tiempo pero me quede dormida en un momento dado.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A la mañana siguiente cuando me levante me encamine con un paso lento y peresozo hacia el baño y cuando asome mi cabeza para mirarme en el espejo era un total desastre. Tenia ojeras, la cara y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, en mi pelo parece que habia pasado un tornado y mis labios estaban hinchados de tanto morderlos. Pero luego de mirar mi rostro por unos minutos decidí que no me dejaria caer..

"Mira Isabella Marie no pienses en dejarte caer porque eso no sucedera! Te vas a levantar y vas a dejar de llorar como una bebe. Edward no se merece tus lagrimas, asi que si Edward Cullen quiere jugar; pues que comience la diversion!" – pense para mi misma en voz alta mientras recojia mi pelo en una coleta aun frente al espejo.

Coji el celular y llame a la persona que me ayudaria en todo esto y que sabia que jamas me dejaria atras. Luego de sonar par de veces se escucho la voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar durante todo este tiempo.

-"Bueno?"

-"Rose gracias a Dios que contestaste!"

-"Ahhh eres tu Bella..." – parece que no estaba muy contenta de escucharme.

-"Rose puedes decirlo cuantas veces quieras, tenias razon, fui una estupida y fui ciega... Edward solo queria jugar conmigo.."

Del otro lado de la linea no se escuchaba nada, excepto por la respiracion de Rosalie...

-"Rose estas ahi? Dilo! No tengo problemas con eso!" – me estaba comenzando a frustar un poco.

-"No me gusta decirlo y lo sabes muy bien.. Pero queria que te dieras cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo Edward y tu le dejaste pasar" – Rose suspiro fuerte mientras hablaba; lo cual eran señales de que estaba un poco molesta.

-"Lo se y en verdad me arrepiento pero ya no voy mas.. Y no dejare que se salga con la suya nunca mas.. Cobrare mi venganza.."

-"Y como piensas hacer eso?" – a Rosalie nunca le ha gustado ayudarme cuando decido cobrar venganza pero espero que esta vez sea la excepcion...

-"Para eso te llamaba..." – le dije luego de un largo minuto de silencio.

-"ME ESTAS LLAMANDO PARA QUE TE AYUDE A COBRAR TU VENGANZA iSABELLA MARiE SWAN!" – me asuste un poco al escucharla casi gritarme en el oido.. –"Por donde comenzamos?" – rio bajito mientras yo no podia aguantar y me reia a carcajadas...

-"Ai Rose sabia que podia contar contigo" – le conteste mientras bajaba la intensidad de mi risa hasta solo hablar tan feliz como lo era 6 meses atras.

-"Ei... Recuerda que NADiE lastima a mi mejor amiga" – contesto ella mientras hacia un enfoque en la palabra NADiE...

Estuvimos hablando todo el dia y al proximo dia fuimos al centro comercial a comprarme ropa nueva. Cuando regresamos a la escuela el lunes anunciaron que habia una convencion de la sociedad de honor y que todos los capitulos asistirian... Hable con Angela quien estaba en la misma escuela de Edward y ambos estaban en su capitulo de la sociedad de honor y me dijo que Edward asistiria asi que me prepare lo mejor que pude y meti en mi maleta las mejores prendas de ropa que tenia en el armario. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen me las pagaria...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Habia pasado una semanay hoy era viernes; dia de irnos al hotel a nuestra convencion hasta el domingo. Un fin de semana en uno de los hoteles 5 estrellas de la ciudad. Rose y yo lo teniamos todo listo y habiamos hablado y planeado todo con Angela. Nos encontramos en el hotel y pedimos que nos dieran el mismo cuarto a las 3, la primera noche fue una fiesta y asamblea que pasaron sin novedades ya que Edward y sus amigos decidieron quedarse en el cuarto. Al otro dia nos anunciaron que podiamos ir a las piscinas y eso hicimos... Nos pusimos los mejores trajes de baño que teniamos y nos fuimos. Al llegar, Edward estaba con sus amigos y al verme llegar se quedo paralizado. Le pase por el lado y segui mi rumbo con las chicas dejandolo a el en el mismo sitio donde se habia quedado parado y con la boca abierta.

Por la noche para la segunda fiesta me puse un traje negro 'strap-less' negro y unas plataformas color negras que combinaban perfectamente con el vestido y me recoji mi cabello marron en una coleta de lado que caia por mi hombro derecho. Angela se puso un traje blanco que resaltaba su piel junto a unos tacones azules y su cabello negro suelto y lacio y Rosalie un traje corto rojo que resaltaba todas sus curvas con unos botines negros y su melena rubia suelta y ondulada. Cuando llegamos al salon todos se voltearon a vernos... Eramos la sensacion de todos.

Edward estuvo toda la noche vigilandome y mirandome sin ni siquiera saber disimular. Bailé, reí, comí y bebí con las chicas hasta que la fiesta llego a su fin. Todos se dirigieron a los cuartos mientras que solo nos quedamos lo amigos de Edward, él, Rosalie, Angela y yo.

-"Bells, Angela y yo vamos al cuarto; estamos muy cansadas. Nos acompañaras?" – Rose me pregunto mientras bostezaba.

-"Yo las alcanzo ahora chicas. Primero debo aclarar unas cuentas" – les conteste mientras veia como los amigos de Edward salian quedandose solo.

-"Bueno te vemos en el cuarto" – Ang se despidio de mi y Rose me susurro un pequeño "suerte" en el oido el cual yo respondi con una sonrisa.

Cuando solo nos quedamos Edward y yo en el salon, él se acerco a mi y se sento en la mesa al frente mio.

-"Bella debemos hablar" – articulo mientras tomaba asiento.

-"Ya no soy Bella, Edward. Soy Isabella" – le cuestioné haciendo fuerza en la I.

-"En verdad lamento todo lo que paso... No queria jugar contigo. Me acabo de dar cuenta en lo que en verdad vales" – Edward estaba siendo demasiado debil y se estaba arrepintiendo demasiado rapido.

-"Solo te das cuenta ahora porque me visto mejor y me cuido mucho mas que antes" – no lo iba a perdonar si eso era lo que el pensaba...

-"Be..Isabella" – suspiró –"Dame una segunda oportunidad para demostarte lo que en verdad puedo ser"

-"Edward... Tu NO mereces una segunda oportunidad!" – me levante y me encamine hacia la puerta cuando lo escuche casi gritarme porque estaba lejos de él.

-"Isabella Perdoname por favor!"

Ahi colmó mi paciencia. Me voltee para encararlo y lo mire ;

-"Lo que me hiciste NO tiene perdon Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Ya no te quiero ver! Dejame ser feliz y tener mi propia vida! Me tuviste y me perdiste; ahora mirame irme!"

Caminé saliendo del salon hacia mi cuarto dejandolo solo. Esa noche dormi como una bebe. No dejaria que nadie volviera a jugar con mis sentimientos. El primer amor siempre duele y mas cuando aprendiste a amarlo con cada pedazo de tu corazon. Pero siempre encontraras alguna manera de olvidarlo si te lo propones y eres fuerte. Asi que de ahora en adelante ; Mi Destino Soy Yo...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Bueno chicas aqui se los dejo :) mi primer one-shot! Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews que tanto me inspiran a seguir escribiendo ^^ Espero verlas pronto y cualquier cosa no duden en enviarme un mensaje :D las quiero muchoo!**

**Leqi'Barbieeh**


End file.
